ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Laser Dragon Slayer Magic
Laser Dragon Slayer Magic Laser Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes lasers. Description Laser Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Laser Dragon. Consequently, Laser Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control lasers from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated lasers can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Spells Kiskue's Spells Basic Spells •'Laser Dragon's 'Roar: Kiskue shoots a red beam like roar from his mouth that has high amounts of energy. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Laser Dragon's Razor 'Claws: The user create large clawed dragon like feet/hands on his own hands/feet to lacerate his opponents. [Supportive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Laser Dragon's Laser Eyes': The user releases a laser beam from their eyes, hitting the opponent [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Laser Dragon's Fang': The user tosses a fang shaped laser projectile that sharply cuts and deals damage. [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Laser Dragon's Bite': The user turn their teeth into sharp dragon fangs and bite down the opponent stunning them and dealing high amounts of damage. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Laser Dragon's Wing Attack': The user rushes forward against two or less opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of laser from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, cut right through them and forces them kneel down due to the blunt force of the produced laser. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Laser Dragon's Fingertips': The user creates small orbs of laser on the tip of his fingers and then strikes the opponent, the orbs shine and turns into small and sharp beam that pierce through the opponent. This spell can also be used with both hands or with the tip of the toes. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Laser Dragon's Screech': The user screech loudly release pulsations of laser that damages every opponent on the field, bypassing any types of protection (Excludes magic deflection/nullification/absorption/immortal or deafen peoples) [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1,2,3] •'Laser Dragon's Drive': Kiskue cloaks his body in a red aura, increasing his overall physical spell damage twofold. [Booster Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Laser Dragon's Secret Art; Overload - Core Cataclysm': The user stockpiles an extremely dense amount of laser energy within their body, as time goes on the user body glows more and more violently until rupture point. When forced out the energy released generates powerful beam of laser that are sent out of the body in every directions repeatedly cutting through anything in its wake. [Secret Art] | [Close & Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] Navigation